Many textile materials have an increased coefficient of friction on their surfaces when wet. For example, clothing such as shirts and other garments are harder to put on or take off when wet or when going on over wet skin. In a like manner, many wiping products, such as facial tissues, bath tissues, paper towels, and the like, also experience this same phenomenon. For instance, tissue products typically have more drag across the surface when wet than when in the dry state. Increased drag can be noticed even if the tissue product has a smooth surface and/or has been chemically treated so as to have a very low coefficient of friction in the dry state. Thus, a tissue that is used in the wet state may have an actual tactile sensory feel that is quite different than the same tissue used in the dry state. This increased coefficient of friction may not only be less desirable to the user but may also lead to a high level of slough when wet.
As such, a need currently exists for a wiping product that has a reduced coefficient of friction in the wet state.